shugo chara oneshots
by Sailor Star Singer
Summary: this is technically a bunch of one shots some may be related to another others wont the genres will be mixed but i think they will mostly be humor some will be after shugo chara finishes others will be during it i hope this doesn't confuse you if it does tell me and i'll do something about it
1. Chapter 1

_**Shugo chara one shots**_

_**This story is practically a bunch of random one shots of shugo chara none of them are in order this story does not have a specific genre but it will probably mainly be humour so please enjoy.**_

_**Chapter 1**_

Amu, Rima, Nagihiko, Utau, Kukai, Ami, Yaya, Kairi, Tadase, Lulu, Ikuto, Hikaru, Rikka and their shugo chara's Ran, Miki, Suu, Dia, Kusukusu, Rhythm, Temeri, Eru, Iru, Daichi, Pepe, Musashi, Kiseki, Nana, Yoru, Akio(Hikaru's chara)and Hotaru were sitting on a random hill talking about random shit nobody cares about or at least that's what the people were doing their shugo chara's on the other hand were playing with each other except Temeri who 'didn't want to get her kimono dirty' and Musashi who 'was a samurai and wanted to act as such' but anyway nobody really cares about that why don't we get to the chara's who aren't spoil sports and are currently uh doing all sorts of different things Ran and Daichi were racing each other Eru was going on about love so Iru tried to kick her but Eru dodged and that just kept going on in a similar fashion apparently poor Suu, Dia, Pepe and Nana were stuck going through the 'FIND THE EMBRYO COMMONERS SO I CAN DOMINATE THE WORLD MWA HA HA HA' plan bet you can guess who that came from that's right Kiseki, the chara's who were unfortunate enough to get caught up in this sighed and then sweat dropped anime style but for some unknown reason did it anyway…. Moving on Akio and Hotaru were talking while Yoru, Miki and Rhythm also talked but about different things then Akio and Hotaru were talking about while Kusukusu being well Kusukusu watched these activities giggling like a maniac infact Kusukusu's non-stop laughing was the subject of Yoru's, Miki's and Rhythm's conversation I don't know why they were talking about that but they were and that's that now most of the chara's had finished what they were doing and had come to talk about it to infact the only chara's that hadn't joined in by now were Ran and Daichi who were playing some sort of ball sport I can't be bothered to really come up with which one it was you figure that out(Temeri and Musashi weren't talking with them either just so you know)

Anyway Kusukusu who was still giggling like a maniac was (unfortunately for her) in the way of the ball so as you'd expect got hit by it and was knocked right out of the sky she by some miracle managed to land on her feet but then fell onto her butt and hit her head on the rock she landed right in front of in the process her little clown hat fell of but that was the least of her concerns her head hurt like hell but what would you expect your head would hurt to if you banged it on a rock especially if you were that small the other chara's including Ran, Daichi, Temeri and Musashi (who had witnessed the event) floated around the clown chara who was now rubbing the back of her head and in some obvious pain Kusukusu some how managed to give the ball that had apparently hit her right in the stomach back to Ran and Daichi who took the ball looking extremely guilty about what happened

"we're sorry Kusukusu that wasn't meant to happen" Ran said her voice filled with guilt and worry Temeri pissed that one of her friends was seriously hurt shouted.

"YOU SURE AS HELL BETTER BE SORRY KUSUKUSU'S BADLY HURT AND IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT" the other chara's looked extremely scared of Temeri now and rightly so

"it's okay Temeri it was an accident after all" a rather weak voice said all the chara's turned to see Kusukusu now holding her stomach with one hand and rubbing the back of her head with the other and much to the others surprise had tears pricking at the corners of her eyes

"Kusukusu would you like to go back to Rima and the others" Rhythm asked all of a sudden Kusukusu just shook her head no to the question so Ran, Miki, Suu, Dia, Nana, Temeri, Rhythm, Kiseki, Yoru, Eru, Iru, Daichi, Pepe, Akio and Hotaru all bunched together in a circle

"we really should do something to help her" Eru said her voice lined with worry

"yea but what~desu" Suu asked

"she probably won't feel as much pain in her sleep as she would awake" Miki said

"so ya sayin we put her to sleep" Nana said in her nagoyain accent

"that's exactly what she was saying" Iru said a little snappily but hey what's new

"Iru don't be rude" Temeri said surprisingly back to her calm self

"but who can get her to sleep~daichu does anyone here no a good lullabye~daichu" Pepe asked

"I do" Dia said all of a sudden giving everyone a shock for she had not said a word at all since they had met in the royal garden

"I'll help to the light in my tail will bring a feeling of calmness towards her" Hotaru said

"and I will perform a calming dance for her" Temari spoke up

"and the rest of us will just keep quiet so we wont disturb her" Rhythm said all the charas nodded and Dia floated above the ground in front of Kusukusu Temeri stood below Dia with her fan out and Hotaru sat on the rock next to Kusukusu hey it was a big rock and held her tail near her friend.

_Dia: Sun goes down and we are here together fireflies glow like a thousand charms _

_Stay with me and you can dream forever right here in my arms tonight_

_Sounds of day fade away stars begin to climb melodies fill the breeze sweater all the time_

_Sun goes down and we are here together fireflies glow like a thousand charms stay with me and you can dream forever right here in my arms tonight_

When Dia and Temeri finished everyone looked towards Kusukusu who was now fast asleep she looked a lot calmer and seemed to be in less pain hell she even had a smile on her face to let the clown chara sleep they floated a little ways away but close enough to keep an eye on her and talked to each other.

Anyway a few minutes later the charas that were still awake heard a yawn so they all looked towards the source and saw Kusukusu awake and stretching Dia floated over to Kusukusu "I see your awake you feeling better" she asked in her calm soothing voice Kusukusu still half asleep by the looks of it nodded her head while rubbing one of her eyes she looked really cute doing that actually Dia smiled and held out her hand for Kusukusu to take Kusukusu stared at it for a few seconds before smiling her self and happily taking Dia's hand Dia helped Kusukusu up and all the charas went back to their owners together Dia and Kusukusu still holding hands when they got back they saw Amu blushing Ikuto smirking Kukai and Utau having an eating contest Yaya stuffing her face with candy Kairi sweat dropping anime style at her Ami running around Tadase and Lulu talking Rikka yelling at Hikaru for some reason while Hikaru replied calmly or just didn't reply at all and Rima and Nagi glaring at each other the charas sweat dropped at their owners usual behaviours but then shrugged and floated up to their respective owners which stopped them from doing whatever it was they were doing and then everyone went home the charas owners did notice their shugo chara's weird behaviours and questioned them but they just giggled and just didn't reply.

_**Well I hope it wasn't too bad I personally thought it sucked but a lot of people probably won't like their work no offence intended if you would like you may suggest a one shot just but some information into your review and I might do it. the lullabye was rather random but it's the first thing that came to mind so if someone has abetter idea for one please tell me and i'll change it**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Shugo chara one shots chapter 2**_

_**Star: hello minna I'd like you to meet my shugo chara melody**_

_**Melody: hi I'm melody and I represent stars dream to become a singer **_

_**Star: it's true I have more eggs but they haven't hatched yet I can't wait until they do**_

_**Melody: anyway let's get on with the story**_

_**Chapter 2**_

At Amu's house a loud sneeze was heard which woke Amu, Ran, Miki and Suu up the one who caused the sneeze was none other than Amu's fourth and final chara Dia she was apparently sick with a sickness you will find out later anyway by sneezing so load and waking up her sisters and Amu she got a few glares but they quickly resided when they noticed Dia's face was slightly red her sickness wasn't so bad yet so yea but nobody wanted to leave Dia here unoccupied so Dia went back into her egg and Amu picked it up and put it into that little pouch thing Amu got dressed for school got breakfast after putting the pouch thing around her waist and for once walked to school for Dia woke her up early and thus Amu wasn't running late for school like she normally was.

At the royal garden

When Amu walked in she found out that Tadase, Yaya, Rima, Nagihiko, Hikaru and Rikka were already there when they saw Amu walk in they were very surprised because Amu's never early but they didn't think much about it until Kusukusu noticed Dia wasn't there and decided to ask where she was "Amu where's Dia" she asked Amu pulled a slight face you could tell she was worried

"right here" Amu replied pulling out Dia's yellow diamond egg everyone including the charas stared at it in confusion

"Dia went back into her egg" Temeri asked

"no I didn't" a weak voice said then Dia came out of her egg her face redder then it was before and instead of her usual smile she did infact look sick Amu had to catch her because Dia couldn't stay a float and thus fell all the people and their chara's looked generally worried about this but the people couldn't do anything about it considering you couldn't just go up to somebody and say "hi I have this thing called a shugo chara well actually I have four but one of them's sick and I'm really worried about her please can I skip school today and look after her" because they won't believe you and neither of the two people in the school that would were in today Nikaidou yuu Amu's, Tadase's and Rima's teacher was sick and Tsukasa wasn't in for unknown reasons so yea that was out of the question so instead everyone left their shugo charas in the royal garden and went to class so incase your wondering who is here now it is Kusukusu, Rhythm, Temeri, Kiseki, Pepe, Hotaru, Aiko, Ran, Miki, Suu and of course Dia Kusukusu and Miki were holding up Dia so she wouldn't fall again and then bought her over to her room and put her in her bed Kusukusu got this random bell and put it next to her friend

"use this if you need anything kay" the clown chara said to the diamond chara Dia just simply nodded her head and snuggled deeper into the covers.

Amu's class room

The supply teacher for Amu's class was a woman but it doesn't matter about her the important thing is that Amu wasn't listening to a word the teacher said not that theres anything unusual about that because Amu never listnes to her teacher but you see the main reason she wasn't paying any attention today was because she was worried about Dia's health after all even though they get on her nerves sometimes she still loves them so naturally Amu was worried sick about her chara this didn't go unnoticed by Tadase and Rima they didn't say anything but they kept shooting glances at their friend and so they two were not listening but considering the entire class wasn't paying attention that didn't matter.

Back in the royal garden a few minutes before the bell

"I'm glad Dia seems better now but wow who knew she could be so whiny with the flu~desu" Suu said just then they heard Kusukusu laugh but that wasn't the strange part the strange part was what was said after

"better not let her hear you say that unless you want another incident like the time with the tiny chainsaw Dia once found on the ground" she said once again giggling Suu paled knowing that if Dia was pissed of it would not be a good thing while Miki and Ran snickered at the memory.

_Flashback_

_Dia, Ran, Miki, Suu and Kusukusu were playing in a forest not to far away from their bearers who were talking about something on a bench but Suu while playing accidently crashed into Dia who was taking a break from playing and resting on a tree branch the crash came unaccepted to Dia so she fell all the way down to the floor while Suu managed to stay a float "sorry Dia~desu" Suu said apologising Dia got up and said it was okay then sat at the bottom of the tree she then noticed something near the tree so she went to go see what it was it was a chainsaw don't ask where it came from it was just there and no-one knows why nor how it got there_

_"hey guys come look what I found" the other charas did what they were told and come to look at it _

_"hey Dia~desu you just sounded like you did in x-chara form have you gone emo or something~desu" Suu said making probably the biggest mistake of her life since x-Dia was a sensitive subject for Dia and she didn't like being called emo and she was still mad about being knocked right of the tree branch she was on so Dia was surrounded by a dark energy and she grabbed the chainsaw on the ground _

_"Suu you better run" she said with a smile but that just made her all the more scarier because if their smiling when you know their angry it would just mean something really bad was going to happen so Suu took Dia's advice and ran screaming Dia ran after her screaming to but it wasn't a scream of terror like Suu's but a scream of anger Ran, Miki and Kusukusu were watching this in complete surprise when they snapped out of it Ran asked _

_"should we go help her out" at that Miki, Ran and Kusukusu just looked at each other and said _

_"naaaaa" _

_End of flashback_

At the end of the flashback that somehow everyone seems to be able to see Suu paled even more and even shivered while they rest of them shivered at the thought but soon snapped out of it and snickered "that must have been pretty scary Suu better be more careful what you say from now on" Hotaru said as Akio and Pepe nodded everyone else made some sort of remark to this after that was done with the guardians and the guardian apprentices came back

"is Dia okay" Amu asked a lot of worry in her voice

"Dia's asleep~dechu" Pepe said

"and her temperatures gone down" Aiko said

"oh that's good" Amu said walking over to Dia carefully picking her up and putting her in her egg

"well I'm going now later guys" Amu said walking out the royal garden wit her charas in tow after that the other guardians and the guardian apprentices looked at each other and smiled then they to walked out the royal garden.

The next morning Amu's house

Amu, Ran, Miki and Suu were all still asleep Dia on the other hand was already up feeling right as rain "RAISE AN SHINE SLEEPY HEADS IT'S A GREAT DAY TODAY I'M FEELING BETTER THEN EVER" Dia shouted into a megaphone startling everyone else out of their sleep they gave a yawn and were clearly still tired until they saw Dia smiling brightly and looking much better

"Dia your better" Amu said smiling

"yea I am I feel much better today Arigato Amu-Chan" Dia said with a warm smile on her face Amu looked surprised for a minute before smiling herself and nodding.

**Star: so how was that?**

**Temeri: wow who know Dia had a violent side**

**Dia:(bouncing around up and down full of energy even though she was sick the day before) ohhhhh I fell much better now come on minna lets go play**

**All the charas: hai **

**Everyone else: :)**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Shugo chara one shots chapter 3 **_

**Hanna: hey it's me in the last chapter I was called star but I changed my name to Hanna**

**Melody: hello minna todays chapter would be when the guardians former guardians former enemies and guardian apprentices go to that music festival they went to where Nagihiko danced with that little girl if you know what I mean**

**Lulu: you mean the girl I extracted a ! egg from because she wanted to dance but couldn't**

**Hanna: that's the girl anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter**

**Melody: hey Hanna you never told anyone the pairings that might come up **

**Hanna: oh right so here are the pairings that will possibly show up in these one shots**

**Rimahiko (Rima&Nagihiko) **

**Tadamu (Tadase&Amu)**

**Tadalu (Tadase&Lulu)**

**Amuto (Amu&Ikuto)**

**Yairi (Yaya&Kairi)**

**Kutau (Kukai&Utau)**

**Rikaru (Rikka&Hikaru)**

**Diseki (Dia&Kiseki)**

**Miru (Miki&Yoru)**

**Raichi (Ran&Daichi) **

**Daichil (Daichi&Il/Iru)**

**Kusumu (Kusukusu&Rhythm) **

**hotakio (Hotaru&Akio)**

_**Chapter 3**_

Amu, Tadase, Lulu, Utau, Kukai, Nagihiko, Rima, Rikka, Hikaru, Yaya and Kairi were somehow all sitting around the little table in the royal garden don't know how that worked out because there are a lot of people there and that table is very small hmmm but who cares how they managed to make that work out for them the important thing is what they were looking at it was the same poster/leaflet thing couldn't exactly tell what it was in the episode they looked at last year about the music festival or at least that's what I think that place was

"Yaya wants to go here again" well you know who said that so I'm not going to even tell you

"a music festival well I'm a singer so I guess I'm in" Utau said

"I guess I'll come to my Saturday football practice got cancelled not so long ago so I haven't really planned anything" Kukai said then all the others said they'd go to for different reasons the charas who were floating over their respective bearers heads smiled/cheered what ever was in character for them to do.

Saturday

Everybody who was going which is everyone who was mentioned above really were gathered around they decided to go of in pairs and Utau decided she wanted to torture some people notice the key word some meaning not all so she picked the pairs "alright people I'm going to pick the pairs now don't complain about them because you're stuck with the person you're paired with no matter what you say got it" she said quite menacingly everyone else just nodded

"okay so the first pair or rather threesome is Amu, Tadase and Ami" Amu and Tadase blushed while Ami (who Amu had to bring because both their parents were working today) seemed quite happy with this

"the next pair is Yaya and Kairi" Yaya cheered while Kairi was thinking

"great just great" by the way did I forget to mention he was thinking sarcastically because seriously Yaya would drag you around everywhere all day long so yeah

"the next pair is Rima and Nagihiko" at the mention of their names being said together Rima glared at Utau then Nagi while Nagi just sweat dropped and smiled

"and the last threesome is Lulu, Hikaru and Rikka" Rikka smiled hugely at this while Hikaru made no sign of being effected by this what so ever and Lulu groaned slightly because she was stuck with a couple of kids but no-one bothered to argue with her and walked of in their own directions.

With Rima, Nagi, Kusukusu, Rhythm and Temeri

Rima and Nagihiko were arguing over where they should go first eventually Nagihiko won and dragged Rima of to the dance place and their charas followed they entered the place and saw Amu and Tadase dancing while their charas Ran, Miki, Suu, Dia and Kiseki floating above them also dancing Temeri once she noticed them quickly hid in Nagihiko's hair then Amu and Tadase noticed them and walked over

"hey guys" Amu said

"mashiro-san fujisaki-kun" Tadase said greetingly their charas said hi to each other in their own special way as well

"wheres Ami-chan" Nagihiko asked noticing that Amu's little sister wasn't with her

"over there" Amu said pointing to the smiling girl sitting on a bench just then a slow song came on and Tadase and Amu went to dance with each other and Kiseki and Dia went to dance with each other as well nobody knew why but they did okay deal with it

"come on Rima-chan" Nagihiko said dragging Rima of to dance

"but wait Nagihiko I cant dance" Rima shouted "don't worry for this kind of dance you don't need to know how to dance you just need to follow the guys lead" Nagihiko said stopping suddenly turning around and put his free arm around her waist while keeping hold of her arm with the other Nagihiko smiled at her and Rima blushed slightly at this but smiled back anyway then they both started dancing to the music then Kusukusu and Rhythm looked at each other and shrugged and also danced together while Ran, Miki and Suu went over to Ami and along with her just swayed to the music.

With Ikuto

Ikuto was walking along in a random direction in the music festival which happened to be the opposite way of where Amu, Tadase, Ami, Rima and Nagihiko were going so of course they noticed each other

"Amu" Ikuto said in slight surprise and Amu being well Amu over reacted to this and shouted

"IKUTO" which of course caught the attention of the people walking by who stopped and stared

"guys huh Ikuto" Kukai said coming up to them with Utau, Lulu, Rikka, Hikaru, Yaya and Kairi

"Ikuto I thought you were searching for papa" Utau said

"I was but I decided to come back here for a little bit" Ikuto told her

"oh I see do you want to join us were going to become a big group again now and go get something to eat" Utau said

"alright I'll come with you" Ikuto said smirking just because he's Ikuto he just randomly smirks for no particular reason.

At random food place in the music festival

Everyone was sitting around a table in some random food place they found in the music festival it was a buffet so they could go chose what they wanted from there everyone including the charas who were sitting a round a dolls house table Ami stole along with dolls house chairs which the charas sat on so anyway they were all eating there food Nagihiko occasionally sneaking food to Temeri who was still hiding in Nagihiko's hair the only ones who noticed this by some miracle were the people that knew Nagihiko was really Nadeshiko, they talked about what they did while they were split up and of course Ikuto teased Amu about somethings and everybody that had a couple moment got teased to eventually most people ended up blushing at least once during dinner so after they finished everybody headed home considering they had just ate dinner/tea which ever you call it Amu of course ended up carrying a sleeping Ami home on her back but she didn't mind some people who's houses were of in the same direction walked a bit of the way home together.

**Hanna: Yes **

**Rima: how come you're so happy all of a sudden?**

**Hanna: another of my eggs just hatched **

**Dianna: hi I'm Dianna and I come from Hanna's wish to be a better dancer because she sucks at it**

**Hanna: yea I really do but anyway I hope you liked this chapter**

**Ikuto: it sucks**

**Amu: shut up Ikuto **


	4. Chapter 4

_**Shugo chara one shots chapter 4**_

_**Hanna: here's my 4**__**th**__** chapter of shugo chara one shots this one shot will mainly involve Hikaru and Rikka**_

_**Hikaru and Rikka: *blush slightly***_

_**Hanna: oh and I know it's rather early but would you like me to make specials of holidays like valentines day, Christmas, Halloween (if I can think of something) stuff like that**_

_**Melody: enjoy and will someone please do the disclaimer we never do that**_

_**Dianna: Hanna does not own shugo chara she wishes she did but she doesn't**_

_**Chapter 4**_

Rikka was running to school even though there was totally no reason too because she would have been on time if she just simply walked but since Rikka has too much energy she was running therefore she made it to school way before the bell and waited in the royal garden with Hikaru, Kairi, Yaya and the former guardians who had come to visit before school started.

During random ass class

So during the random ass class that nobody cares what it is because nobody was really paying attention anyway some were pretending to others were sleep on the desk some were staring at the wall and the rest stared out the window the only one who wasn't doing any of these things was Rikka now it's not because she was listening to what the teacher was rambling on about oh no it's because she was red and sweating with her head bowed and breathing heavily all of these said she was either sick or just simply hot and tired Hotaru had hoped it was the latter because she didn't want Rikka to be sick and walk home at the end of the day though it wouldn't be good if Rikka walked home if she was hot and tired either but you'd probably get better results then you would being sick.

Anyway through the rest of the day Rikka was still like that but she was better she wasn't breathing as heavily and she wasn't as red and the sweating had stopped altogether but Hotaru was still worried because she thought Rikka was sick considering she had been like that for quite a while and The other guardians had noticed Rikka's sign of sickness aswell considering through the guardian meeting Rikka got worse again at the end Akio who had heard what's been going on with Rikka for the day by Hotaru told Hikaru about it after he knew what was going on he noticed Rikka was walking in the direction of her home "Rikka are you sure you want to be walking home like you are now" he asked her making her stop in her tracks and turn around to face him

"I'm fine Hikaru" she said and attempted to start walking again but Hikaru stopped her

"Rikka at least right now let me get my driver to take you home in the limousine" Hikaru said

"but" Rikka began but Hotaru cut her of

"Rikka your in no condition to walk home take Hikaru's offer" she told her bearer well more like ordered but yea

"alright fine" Rikka said a little reluctantly Hikaru smiled slightly at her answer then dragged her of in the direction of the limousine director hoshina asked who the girl was so Hikaru explained everything to him then got Rikka and himself into the car the driver however did not know how to get to Rikka's house so Hikaru had to tell him considering Rikka was half asleep and he knew how to get there don't know how he knew but he knew how to get there in the anime so he knows how to get there in the story aswell okay a few minutes into the car ride Hikaru felt a slight weight on his shoulder and so his eyes flickered to the source to see Rikka fast asleep

"Hikaru do you want me to move her" Director hoshina asked his grandson

"I don't wish to accidently wake her up by moving her she can stay like that her house isn't that far from here" Hikaru replied simply. Hotaru then smiled and sat on Rikka's shoulder Rikka as if knowing this smiled slightly which also made Akio and Hikaru smile slightly and Hotaru smile even more when they car stopped at Rikka's house Hikaru shook her slightly to wake her up Rikka opened her eyes and straitened out considering she was leaning against Hikaru practically using him as a pillow

"you're home" Hikaru said bluntly Rikka simply nodded at this and got out the car her and Hotaru giving Hikaru and Aiko a wave before walking to the door and stepping in.

The next day

Rikka actually WALKED to school for once instead of running for she had no reason to and at the meeting the guardians and their charas all asked her if she was feeling better with which she replied she was feeling much better and apparently just needed a good rest.

**Hanna: well this one's kinda short but I liked it anyway what about you guys**

**Melody: I think it was good Hanna**

**Dianna: yea**

**Hanna: thanks guys though this I think is my shortest**

**Ikuto: why wasn't I in it?**

**Utau: few of us were Ikuto deal with it**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Shugo chara one shots chapter 5**_

_**sakura: hi I used to be called Hanna but now I will forever be called sakura**_

_**Melody: hi minna sakura here has a new chara her names Sienna**_

_**Sienna: hello I'm Sienna I come from sakura's dream to become a writer**_

_**Dianna: sakura does not own shugo chara if she did these one shots would probably apart of shugo chara**_

_**Sara: enjoy**_

_**Chapter 5**_

All the guardians plus Rikka, Hikaru, Kairi, Utau, Ikuto, Kukai and Lulu were at the beach with their shugo charas it was a rather hot day so the people were cooling of in the sea and since their charas couldn't do that they were sat down fanning themselves the charas that normally wore rather thick clothing like Kiseki, Kusukusu and Rhythm were wearing more summery type clothes

"I'm bored" Pepe complained

"well then go do something" Kusukusu told her

"but it's to hot" Pepe complained yet again

"stop complaining Pepe it's annoying lets just play a game here" Dia said

"how about truth or dare" Il said all of a sudden their were a few murmurs of agreement so they decided to play that

"alright I'll go first" Il said

"Dia truth or dare" Il asked pointing at said chara

"erm truth" Dia said knowing it wouldn't be a good idea to say dare if Il is the one giving it to you Il looked slightly disappointed but asked a truth question anyway

"who's your crush" she asked her Dia blushed bright red at that

"Kiseki" she mumbled

"what was that I didn't quite hear you Il said smirking though she did hear it don't ask how she just did

"I SAID KISEKI MY CRUSH IS KISEKI" Dia all but yelled Kiseki blushed a deep red at that but he wasn't half as red as Dia she was so red it was comparable to Amu's blush

"Hotaru truth or dare" Dia asked

"truth" Hotaru replied after some thought "is it true you once accidently kissed Akio" Dia asked at that Hotaru blushed and meekly nodded her head and then her blush darkened even more so much so that it could give Amu's blush a run for its money

"Kusukusu truth or dare" Hotaru asked

"err dare I guess" Kusukusu said making it the first dare of the game

"alright eto" Hotaru said trying to think of a dare then Dia whispered something in her ear making Hotaru grin

"I dare you to kiss Rhythm right on the lips" Hotaru said making Kusukusu make a load cry of

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAT" at that Hotaru simply shrugged

"you heard me" she said making Kusukusu shoot a death glare towards Dia who she knew gave Hotaru the idea In the first place before getting up walking over to Rhythm pulling him by the collar and smashing her lips into his when she pulled away hers and Rhythms face were bright red Kusukusu's face darker considering well she did kiss him

"congratulations Kusukusu you win the award for brightest blush ever you have done the first thought impossible surpassed Amu's blush" Suu said jokingly and at that Kusukusu got even redder if that's even possible

"Suu truth or dare" Kusukusu asked with a voice that said 'I'm going to get revenge on you for that comment chose truth or dare it doesn't matter which one either way I'll get my revenge' which Suu failed to notice

"dare" she replied casually and bravely which made Kusukusu smirk and look around for something really bad she could do

"I dare you to dance the most ridiculus dance you can think of in the most ridiculous clothes you can get" she said with a voice that sounded almost evil at that everyone looked at her in upmost shock and then everyone except a select few started snickering

"fine" Suu said fear edging her voice she then floated of to find some ridiculous clothing when she came back she started ridiculously dancing terribly when she had finished everyone stared before laughing so hard tears came out

"ok seriously Suu you need dance lessons" Dia said in between her laughter after everyone calmed down and wiped the tears out of their eyes the game resumed

"El truth or dare" Suu asked the angel of love

"truth" she replied clearly not wanting to say dare after what just happened

"ok in your dirtiest story ever written what was the pairing" Suu asked at that El smiled and listed of a lot of pairings

"Rima and Nagihiko, Amu and Ikuto, Tadase and Lulu, Hikaru and Rikka, Utau and Kukai, Yuu and Yukari, Kairi and Yaya, Il and Daichi, Kusukusu and Rhythm, Hotaru and Aiko, Dia and Kiseki, Miki and Yoru and that's pretty much it" El replied

"anyway Rhythm truth or dare" she asked pointing at the playboy of a chara

"dare" Rhythm said El almost 100% sure he would of gone with this in the first place already had a dare in mind

"kiss wait no scratch that make out with Kusukusu for 7 minutes straight" Eru said considering well she was El the angel of love and therefore wanted to make them do something very romantic though being forced into making out with each other probably wasn't neither Rhythm's nor Kusukusu's idea of romantic at all but anyway Rhythm grabbed Kusukusu's hand and spun her around so she hit the rock that was originally behind Rhythm and crashed his lips to hers.

15 minutes later

"Holy crap how long can those 2 hold their breath for" Il asked clearly shocked that the 2 still hadn't broke of for air

"they'll have to stop for air sooner or later" Dia said seemingly not bothered by what was going on

"maybe we should stop them" Ran said

"yea Oi you 2 quit exchanging salvia already and get back in the game Rhythm it's your turn to ask someone truth or dare" Miki said whispering the first word before making it so Rhythm and Kusukusu could hear the rest of it at that Rhythm and Kusukusu pulled away immediately both blushing while desperately trying to get their much needed air back into their lungs when they caught their breath and they stopped blushing like crazy the game was continued

"Miki truth or dare" Rhythm asked the blue artist

"truth" she replied knowing better then to go for a dare by a pervert

"out of your many many crushes who do you like the best" he asked making Miki blush

"Yoru I guess" she replied a little uncertainly "Akio truth or dare" she asked pointing at Hikaru's chara

"truth" he said

"ok when Hotaru accidently kissed you did you like it" Miki asked smirking

"maybe a little" he replied looking rather flustered which practically said 'I'm lying actually I liked it a lot' but Miki decided to be nice and not push it any further

"Musashi truth or dare" Akio asked the samurai "dare" Musashi said surprising pretty much everyone

"okay I dare you to go other to our bearers and tell them that their dreams will never cone true" Aiko said pointing other to their bearers knowing they wouldn't give up their dream considering Amu seems to have this erm habit of making friends with the people that are just as stubborn as she is

"okay" Musashi said floating over to them when he came back he seemed to have failed bad on that considering their bears had just stared at him blankly then continued smiling and laughing with each other

"well that was quite a fail you got there Musashi" Ran said

"*sigh* Ran truth or dare" Musashi said

"DARE" Ran yelled boldly

"I dare you to spin in a circle as fast as you can and don't stop until you get really dizzy" Musashi said

"OKAY" Ran yelled and then started spinning in a circle really fast when she finished she fell to the ground in her dizziness

"Kiseki truth or dare" she some how managed to say while clearly still very dizzy

"dare" he said

"ok kiss Dia" Ran said pointing at or at least attempted to point at Dia instead she ended pointing at a rock

"oh Kay" he said kind of nervously he then kissed Dia right on the lips even thought the dare never really mentioned their lips had to come in contact he broke of quickly though and pointed at Temeri

"Temeri truth or dare" he asked her

"I wish not to get my Kimono dirty so I pick truth" Temeri said

"ok who's your best friend out of all of us here" he asked it wasn't very good he knew but seriously I don't think it would be easy to come up with truths for a normally calm but extremely scary when pissed of girl a truth that won't piss her off and make her want to kill you with her naginata in the scorching hot heat

"oh I don't know I'd have to say Il" Temeri replied

"Daichi truth or dare" she asked the soccer playing chara

"dare I guess" actually being brave enough to ask from a dare from her but apparently luck was on his side today and Temeri decided to give him a dare that wasn't to bad

"kiss the girl you have a crush on" Temeri said making Daichi blush and grab hold of… Il's wrists and pulling her up into a kiss Il's eyes of coarse widened in shock but she didn't look disgusted like everyone thought she would of when Daichi pulled away he turned to Yoru

"truth or dare" he asked knowing everyone would know who he was talking to

"err truth nya I'm feeling to Lazy right now to do a dare nya" Yoru said

"okay Miki said you were her biggest crush what my question is do you like Miki" Daichi asked considering every other question/dare done in this game was something to do with love well most anyway but still

"I suppose nya" Yoru said nervousness in his voice

"Nana truth or dare" Yoru asked Nana practically screaming Nana looked pretty freaked about this and thus choose

"truth" you know the one that's been done the most in this game

"what's Lulu's dream" Yoru asked considering he had no idea

"well Lulu's dream changes allot but right now I think she wants to become a jewellery maker" Nana replied making Yoru simply nod

"Il truth or dare" Nana asked the devil in her nagoyain accent

"normally I'd choose dare but it's just to damn hot to right now so I choose truth" Il said surprising everyone whilst also making a very good comment

"okay when Daichi kissed ya did yall like it" Nana asked at that question Il turned red luckily though everyone just thought it was because it was the heat

"I guess it wasn't so bad" Il replied making her little sister El cry

"MY SISTERS IN LOOOVVVEEE LOVE I SAY LOOOVVVVVEE" making Il blush darker but everyone was to busy staring at El like she was a complete and utter maniac and to be perfectly honest I think she is

"hey did anyone else notice Pepe never got a turn desu" Suu said all of a sudden

"yea that's probably because she's fast asleep" Kusukusu said while pointing at the baby chara in a pink bunny costume who was indeed of in the land of dreams everyone sweat dropped and then went of to their bearers for they had shouted them saying they were leaving.

_**sakura: I hope it wasn't to bad and I apologize if Nana's accent was of but I'm not sure how to write it right so**_

_**Melody: sakura-Chan might make one for the bearers of the charas in this story but she's unsure so if you guys would like her to review and say so other wise It might not happen **_

_**Dianna and Sienna: please R&R**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Shugo chara one shots chapter 6**_

_**Sakura: hello this is the 6**__**th**__** chapter of shugo chara one shots**_

_**Melody: this chapter stars the guardian characters**_

_**Dianna: also you may be wondering about Akio **_

_**Sienna: Sakura-san forget to tell you guys who that was since Hikaru doesn't have a chara Akio is our made up one for him Akio has blonde hair that's wild and messy he also has blue eyes and wears bright and happy clothing **_

_**Sakura: I do not own shugo chara if I did it would most likely absolutely suck oh by the way I'm doing my own version of shugo chara doki ep 70 I hate these stupid chocolates of shugo chara**_

_**Chapter 6**_

Amu and her shugo charas Ran, Miki, Suu and Dia **(A/N yes I'm adding Dia in this but she's my favourite so) **were in the school hall way watching all the excited students chatter why were they excited you ask well because valentines day is tomorrow "look at how excited everyone is" Ran commented

"Valentines day will be here tomorrow after all" Miki said rather excitedly

"Are you going to make chocolates for Tadase-kun Amu-Chan" Dia asked her bearer at that Amu's 'cool and spicy' character kicked in making her say

"Like I care about valentines day" making her charas laugh slightly

"Hey Yukina-chan" a random girl said running past them Amu and her charas watched her and then kinda eavesdropped and random nameless girls and Yukina-chans conversation

"can you tell me how to do this 'hot water bath' part" the girl asked her friend or at least I presume the two were friends but it never did make that clear

"you float the bowl with the chocolate in it in another one filled with hot water the heat from the water will melt the chocolate" Yukina explained

"It sounds like that girl is going to make her own chocolates" Suu said

"All by herself" Amu said

"Man valentines day is so stupid don't you think Daisuke" a random boy commented to his friend Daisuke making Yukina look at them

"Y-yeah…" Daisuke said in response

"But you're a special case since you hate chocolate in the first place" his friend said to him

"I can't help it you hate what you hate" Daisuke said hearing that Yukina-chan got kinda depressed but no-one noticed

"Hey Yukina-chan" her friend said making Yukina go huh

"Will you be giving anyone chocolates" she asked

"Oh no…I don't really care about things like that" Yukina told her friend but we all know she was lying

Scene change to royal garden

"Next I think we should review the schedule for tomorrows Valentines Day events" Tadase suggested

"We have the confession competition, the love song contest and the main event the chocolate candy contest finals" Nagihiko said

"Sheesh only at this school would valentines day turn into such a circus" Rima commented bowing her head making Tadase chuckle

"I agree with Rima on this one it's just Valentines day there's no need for all this" Dia said

"It makes being a guardian even harder with all the extra work" Yaya said putting her head on her hands "some of us have chocolates to make you know" she finished closing her eyes

"I agree that it's a tough time for girls but it's still enjoyable to make chocolates and give them out don't you think" Nagihiko said "I suppose I'm viewing it from the other side this year…" he said closing his eyes and smiling

"Huh you going to make chocolates Nagi" Yaya asked

"What do you mean by the other side" Rima asked

"U-uh that's well…" Nagihiko started but couldn't come up with a lie to cover his mistake

"He means that it's his first valentines day at seiyo academy" Tadase covered

"U-uh… right yeah!" Nagihiko said nervously then they both laughed nervously and sweat dropped luckily for Nagihiko though the others seemed to buy it

"So what will you do" Miki asked floating over to her bearer at that Amu closed her eyes and smiled

"I already said…" Amu replied

Scene change outside walking home

"If you're too embarrassed to make chocolates just for him why don't you make some for everybody" Ran suggested

"That's a good idea Amu-Chan why don't you do just that" Dia said

"Alright sounds good to me" Amu said flashing a smile

Scene change Amu's house

"I'm home" Amu said making her entrance known

"Perfect timing won't you come with us Amu-Chan" her mom said putting her hands together

"Wets go wets go" Ami said hyperly

"Go where" Amu asked them in confusion tilting her head

"Home made chocolates class" Midori (Amu's mom) and Ami said together and a poster appeared behind them

"Lets go" Ran, Miki, Suu and Dia said lifting Amu's arm up making Amu go EH and make a funny freaked out face

Scene change

"Home made huh" Amu said with her chin lying on her fist and her elbow lying on her other hand

Enter Amu's fantasy world

Aloud of chocolates were surrounding Tadase and he was looking at them "you made these yourself Hinamori-san wow they look so professional" Tadase said smiling and using his kira-kira sparkle attack at the end part

Exit Amu's fantasy world

"If only" Amu said with her hands on her cheeks looking really happy

"Huh hinamori-san" Yukina said surprising Amu

"Oh you're from the moon class" Amu said

"I'm kogure yukina" she said introducing her self "oh will you be competing in the contest as well Hinamori-san" Yukina asked her

"No way" Amu replied waving her hands "wait does that mean" Amu said but didn't finish

"yup I'm gonna participate" Yukina said "I'm after the grand prize of course that's why I came here today to practice"

"Oh I see that's cool" Amu said honestly

"I'm aiming to become a pastry chef sweets are so great don't you think they optimise every young girls dreams" Yukina said dreamily just then the door opened and in walked the cooking instructor person catching the attention of Yukina and Amu

"Welcome everyone" he said smiling "I hope we can all enjoy learning how to make delicious chocolates today"

"It's Lulu-Chans father" Suu said

"I didn't know he was the one taking the class how surprising" Dia said

"Today well be making chocolate truffles we'll begin with the ganache" Lulus father said

"the ingredients are chocolate and cream" Suu said while Amu chopped chocolate with a knife "first you chop the chocolate into itty bitty pieces" then came a pan filled with cream "and then you heat up the cream" then cream being poured into chocolate showed "next you melt your chopped up chocolate" then the melted chocolate was being mixed "and give it a good mix" and then hard chocolate in a bowl showed "and voila the ganache is finished at this point you can make it into all kinds of shapes" Suu said happily

"When did we get turned into a cooking show" Dia asked and sighed at that Ran and Miki just shrugged then Amu was squirting chocolate onto a tray

"Shoot…" she said when she messed up

"wanna chara change with Suu" Ran asked her Amu was about to comply when she saw Yukina working hard on making her chocolate making her change her mind "no I'm going to make them my self" making her shugo charas smile

"who will you be giving your chocolates to" Midori asked her daughter surprising her "a boy you like am I right" Midori said

"Well the boy she likes is included" Dia said giggling slightly

"I'm just making them for the other guardians Amu said

Scene change

Nana was flying forward sniffing the air stopping at a door with the same sign as earlier on it "this here's the place where I sense a poor lost soul" Nana told her bearer Lulu

"Isn't this…" Lulu started and then looked through the window

"We'll finish them of by making the chocolate shell this procedure is called tempering" Lulu's papa said to the cooking class

"Papa why would you hold a candy workshop with these commoners in such a low class place" Lulu asked out load shivering then she noticed Amu making her gch "Hinamori Amu" she said in surprise

Then Suu went back to talking like she was on a cooking show "tempering is a special way to melt chocolate you melt it then cool it then heat it up once more it's very important to regulate the temperatures" Suu said smiling "you then take the cooled balls of Ganache and coat them with the tempered chocolate and then all that's left are the finishing touches" Suu finished

"And that concludes today's episode of Suus cooking show well see you next time bye" Dia said making Ran and Miki laugh and Amu and Suu let out a small chuckle

"All done" Amu shouted all of a sudden giving her charas quite a shock

"Ace, Queen, Jack and King" Miki said

"Yours really turned out well" Midori told her daughter

"You think" Amu said rubbing her head just then Ami jumped up

"I's done too" she shouted happily

"Finished" Yukina said smiling

"Oh they look pretty and delicious" Amu complemented

"Honto" Yukina said happily

"What have we here excellent job young lady" Lulus father said "may I taste one he asked

"Go ahead" Yukina said so he took one and put it in his mouth

"Yes it's good" he said making Yukina very happy

"Arigato gozaimusu" she thanked him

"However mind the mixing a bit more next time and you'll create a smoother texture" he told her

"Hai" Yukina said

"The most important things to consider are the feelings of the people who will eat them" he said

"Hai" Yukina said

_Flashback_

"_You hate what you hate_" _Daisuke said_

_End of very short flashback_

After the very short flashback Yukina's face fell

"There's our target you betcha" Nana said and Lulu's smile widened and she giggled slightly

Scene change

Amu, Midori, Ami and Yukina were walking home "are you going to give those chocolates to anyone Hinamori san" Yukina asked her new friend

"Yeah just to some friends" Amu replied "what about you" she asked

"If I win the grand prize there's someone I would like to give these chocolates to" Yukina replied

"Is it a boy you like" Amu asked

"no just this guy who's been in the same class as me since 1st grade" Yukina said clearly lying "I'd give anything to have him say 'these are delicious' just once I tried giving him chocolates last year but"

_Flashback_

_Yukina and Daisuke are standing behind the school building Yukina as chocolates hidden behind her back "here" Yukina said holding the chocolates out to him making him go eh "it's just out of courtesy no one else gave you any right" Yukina said _

"_I don't need them I hate chocolate anyway" Daisuke said making Yukina cry ehhhhhhhhh loudly" then Daisuke walked away_

_End flash back_

"my dream is to create sweets that would make anyone smile" Yukina said and then she was suddenly surrounded by flames "and that's why I'm determined to make chocolates so scrumptious even that chocolate hating jerk will eat them" at this Amu sweat dropped unsurprisingly

"She certainly is passionate about this" Suu said

"Perhaps a little to passionate" Dia said sweat dropping as well

"Yukina-chan actually likes that boy doesn't she" Ran said making the others nod with agreement

Scene change Amu's house

"dese are for you daddy" Ami said

"We know it's a day early but we poured our hearts into them…" Midori said

"Into them" Ami copied

"Arigato I'm overwhelmed" Amu's dad said crying anime tears "darling Ami-Chan arigato"

"Here" Amu said handing her dad a box of chocolates"

"Aww from you too Amu-Chan" her dad said

"She's just worried so" Miki started

"This is just a taste test" Dia finished then Amu's dad that I can't quite recall the name of tried one

"How are they" Amu asked him

"Delicious" her dad replied with hearts coming out

"All right" Amu said victoriously

"Yum so are these" her dad said surprising Amu and making her turn round only to see her dad eating the chocolates she made for her friends

"Aaah those aren't for you dad" Amu said freaking out

Scene change

"all that's left are the kings" Ran said "I guess this means you'll only be giving them to your special someone after all" Miki said making Amu bow her head "cheer up Amu-Chan it's not that bad" Dia said

Scene change

Amu walked into the royal garden only to see a really long line of girls holding chocolates infrount of Tadase's desk "here Tadase-kun" one girl said handing him chocolates

"Arigato" he said taking them making the girl fan girl squeal he then put the chocolates into a big box full of them

"Hotori-senpei please have these" handing him chocolates to

"Arigato" he said taking them and putting them into the loaded box aswell making that girl squeal and this just kept going on in a similar fashion

"He sure is popular" Ran said sweat dropping

"Amu-Chan get in line quickly" Suu said at that Amu got the chocolates out of her pocket and looked at them

"Hm no I think I'll wait until later" Amu said putting the chocolates back in her pocket

"Good idea" Miki said shrugging

"Well I'm going to go talk to Kiseki" Dia said and then floated over to the egotistical king chara "*giggle* you're sure going to have a hard time eating all that aren't ya" Dia said surprising Kiseki who turned around quickly to face her

"Dia" he said shocked after recovering from that shock he answered to what Dia said "well yes we are it's a lot of chocolate to eat but Tadase normally shares with others so I guess that gets rid of some of it" he explained as he ate some chocolate from a box Tadase gave him

"That's nice" Dia said but unfortunately Kiseki didn't hear her because a girl squealed at the exact moment she said it

"What was that commoner I couldn't Hear you over that squeal" Kiseki asked rather rudely

"Okay first of all don't call me a commoner second of all I said that's nice" Dia said

"oh well yea I guess" Kiseki said in reply he then noticed Dia eyeing the chocolate in the box on the desk that Tadase gave Kiseki to eat he then picked one out of the box and held it to her "do you want one you can have this if you'd like" he said

"Honto" she asked Kiseki just simply nodded in response then Dia's face lit up and she took the chocolate "Arigato" she said after the chocolate was in her hands at that Kiseki blushed slightly but Dia didn't notice for she was eating the chocolate she was given

"Aww that's so cute" Ran and Suu said in unison and Amu nodded in agreement

"It's LOVE" El said coming out of nowhere giving Amu Ran and Suu quite a surprise

"So jealous" Miki said watching them probably not even noticing El had come

"El what are you doing here" Amu asked Utau's angel character

"I sensed a high level of love here so I came to check it out but I better get back to Utau-Chan now byyyyyyyyyeeeeeeeeeeee Amu-chaaaaaaaaannnnn" El said flying of making Amu Ran and Suu sweat drop

Scene change

"Great work everyone" Yukari said smiling "thanks for your help please keep working hard for Hoshina Utau ah please take one and another" she said and then came back into the bus

"Tough day huh" Utau asked her manager making Yukari look at her

"What's tough Valentines Day is a great chance to raise your profile" Yukari told her "even at a small event like this we've got to maintain our social network" then put her arm up and pointed to the sky "it's the first step towards our future"

"True…" Utau said smiling

"But working on such a lovely valentines day is just…" El started

"We have no choice" Utau told her

"Baka" Il said pulling El away to talk to her "Utau wanted to give chocolates too you know but she wasn't able to contact him"

"Ah so that's it…" El said then both her and her sister looked over to Utau with worry "Utau-Chan…"

Utau looked down at the chocolates in her hands "Ikuto where are you" she thought

Scene change

Ikuto was leaning against a tree looking quite cold "Ikuto" Yoru said worried then he heard a meow and looked to see his cat friends and a coat "you guys thank you~Nya" he said happily floating down to the coat picking it up and with difficulty took it over to Ikuto "Ikuto put this on it'll warm you up~nya" he said at that Ikuto opened his eyes

"Sorry about this Yoru" he said

Guess what now that's tight another scene change

"Lighting check decorations check" Yaya said pointing straight ahead

Perfect" Yaya and Amu said together as they and Rima made a thumbs up sign

Scene change again

"Do your best okay" a female voice said

"We'll be cheering for you" another said

"Sure minna Arigato" Yukina said nodding her head

"Let me have a taste of those chocolates if you win" Daisukes still nameless friend said

"Uh demo" Yukina said nervously

"Man don't hog them all" he said "right Daisuke"

"Even if you win I wouldn't want to taste the chocolates…" after that the sound of someone standing up quickly was heard and everyone turned to Yukina

"Yukina-Chan one of the girls asked her

"I've gotta go bye" Yukina said and then ran out the room

"Good luck" her friends said together

Scene change

Yukina is walking down the shelter at the stupidly huge elementary school

"You're lost aren't you" Lulu said appearing out of no where I tell ya "even if you give your best effort and finally make chocolates for him It's all for naught if he won't eat them" Lulu said then holds up a necklace "this jewellery will grant that wish of yours" then a ? Tama was extracted from her

Scene change

"He accepts he said okay" Yaya's voice was heard load and clear making everyone cheer

"Everyone seems to be enjoying them selves" Nagihiko commented from back stage

"Let me explain how the chocolate candy contest will proceed" Tadase said to 3 girls making Rima, Nagihiko and Amu turn around and Amu say

"Huh" making Rima and Nagihiko look at her

"What's the matter Amu" Rima asked her

"Yukina-Chan isn't here" Amu replied

"Amu-Chan I can sense a ? Tama" Ran told her bearer

"Right now" Amu asked

"We can't have all the guardians leaving…" Rima said making a very good point

"I'll go" Amu decided "the rest of you handle the contest please" Amu said and then looked over at Tadase who nodded at that Amu ran of to fight the ? Tama her charas following Dias stuffing a last bit of chocolate in her mouth that she had managed to get Kiseki to give her probably using a sparkle attack to charm him into it

"Gambette Amu-Chan" Nagihiko shouted after her

"Do you think the ? Tama belongs to Yukina-Chan" Rima asked

"It's a possibility" Nagihiko replied

Scene change

The Nazu Tama smiled its creepy smile and then swallowed Yukina whole

Scene change

"Amu-Chan this way" Dia said pointing straight ahead Amu ran in the direction Dia pointed

Scene change

The Nazu Tama hatched revealing Yukina in a Pink chiefs outfit "chara narii chocolate dream" she said "my chocolates will make everyone happy" she said twirling around then flying of

"Get a move on y'all" Nana said

Then like 3 guys were complaining that they hadn't got any chocolates again this year because Valentines Day is not only a day of love but also a singles awareness day "I'll give you the best chocolates you've ever had" Yukina said making chocolate appear out of no where and fly to the boys making them all cry

"Chocolates"

"Delicious chocolates make people happy" Yukina said watching the boys eat the chocolate then she flew of to the park

"Huh" Amu said as she saw the boys who were eating glowing pink chocolates

"Chocolates" Dia said

"Is this Yukina-Chan's doing" Miki asked

"Lets go" Suu said at that Amu nodded and started running again

At the park

"Have a happy valentines day I'll turn everything into chocolate for you" Yukina said

"Understood hai hai" a random nameless man said talking to someone on the other end of the phone just then his mobile turned into chocolate and he ate it a woman's knitting set was turned into chocolate and so was little girls book and the fountain even turned to chocolate I wouldn't have minded if the fountain in my park did that though

"So how do my chocolates taste" Yukina asked even though she really wouldn't get a reply

"Yukina-Chan" Amu called "come back to school with me the contest is about to start" she told her

"I don't care about that anymore" Yukina said

"But you worked so hard" Amu said then the heart box Yukina was holding turned into a whisk

"Take this" she said waving the whisk making a black gust thing appear it hit Amu and her charas had to hold onto her but Ran, Miki and Dia ended up getting blown away and so did the chocolates Amu made for Tadase

"Amu-Chan" Suu said clearly having trouble holding on

"Right" Amu said "atashii no kokoru UNLOCK" Amu said starting the chara narii with Suu "chara narii amulet clover" Amu and Suu said at the same time

The Yukina's whisk turned into a big squirty thing that I don't know the name of anyway the Squirty thing squirted chocolate at Amulet clover "allow me if you please" Suu said just then a bowl and whisk appeared out of no where

"It's no use" Yukina said but she was wrong because Amu caught the melted chocolate in her bowl

"You know your stuff Yukina-Chan this was melted perfectly" Amu complemented her

"It's our turn now Amu-Chan" Suu said

"Okay" Amu said "won't you have some delicious chocolates" Amu said sweetly and girlishly if that's even a word then chocolate was given to everyone who ate the chocolate Yukina made and when they ate them they smiled

"That's our Suu" Ran said with her mouth stuffed with chocolate

"What a delicate sweetness" Miki said also eating the chocolate

"These are delicious" Dia said and she was also eating the chocolate

"This here's some good stuff" Nana said making Lulu cry

"NANA" angrily

"I'm not through yet Yukina shouted

"Yamede" Amu said "there's only one person you want to give chocolates to right sure it takes a lot of courage to give chocolates but since you worked so hard to make them…just do it you've got to tell him how you honestly feel"

"It's almost like" Ran started

"Amu-Chan is talking about her own feelings" Dia finished for her

"My honest feelings" Yukina said as the ? got turned to an x and a big x egg encased her

"Negative heart: lock on open heart" Amu said purifying the x egg "Yukina-Chan Yukina-Chan the contest is going to start" amu informed her

"oh no I have to hurry" Yukina said then ran towards the school then it showed 4 girls making chocolates then the chocolates when they were finished then the judges tasting and judging the chocolates

"And now we'll announce the results the winner of this years chocolate candy contest is kogure Yukina-san from the sixth grade moon class" Tadase said and then load cheers were heard throughout the room

"You did it Yukina-Chan" amu cheered happily then Daisuke suddenly smiled but I doubt anyone noticed at her win Yukina looked surprised at first but then she smiled and then giggled

Scene change

"I actually won now all I have to do is…" Yukina said out loud

"Hey" Daisuke said coming up to her "so you won huh" he asked blushing "congrats"

"w-what's with you do you think I'm going to give these to you and here I thought you hated chocolates" Yukina said standing up from the bench she was sitting on 'oh why must I always be like this' she thought sweat dropping

"I lied" Daisuke said giving Yukina quite a shock "back then I lied to you because I was embarrassed so" he said

"Oh that's so dumb" Yukina said laughing

"d-don't laugh" Daisuke said

"Amu-Chan look" Ran said pointing at the scene looking over Amu saw Daisuke eating one of Yukina's chocolates

"Wow these are great" Daisuke said

"Honto" Yukina asked

"Hai" Daisuke replied

"I'm so glad" Yukina said at the scene Amu smiled and so did her charas

"It's your turn next Amu-Chan" Suu said

"Eh" Amu said

"Hinamori-san" they heard a familiar voice say

"T-Tadase-kun" Amu said in slight surprise turning around

"You sure had a tough time today" he said smiling at her "nice job"

"Thanks" Amu said

"Amu-Chan now's your chance" Ran said whispering in Amu's ear so neither Tadase nor Kiseki could hear it at that Amu nodded and dug through her pocket upon realizing it wasn't there Amu being Amu freaked

"They're gone" Amu said

"What's the matter" Tadase asked at that Amu's face clearly screamed 'ahhhhh what should I doooo' noticing this Dia decided she would help

"Amu-Chan just tell the truth it'll be fine" she said smiling

"Alright Dia" Amu said before turning to Tadase "well I actually made some chocolates you see… and I was thinking of giving them to you Tadase-kun but it looks like I dropped them somewhere when I was chasing after Yukina-Chan" Amu explained

"Oh I see that's to bad" Tadase said smiling slightly "I was looking forward to you're chocolates Hinamori-san"

"r-really" she said surprised a lovey-dovey aura surrounding them at her question Tadase just simply nodded "well then next time…" then suddenly Ran, Miki and Suu went yu yu making Amu chase them and Tadase, Dia and Kiseki sweat drop

Sunset Park

A low grumbling noise was heard and then Yoru appeared "I'm starving~nya" he complained "god you're there aren't you~nya please I'll take anything~nya" Yoru said them Amu's chocolates fell from the tree they flew into hitting Yoru on the head "what's this" he said dizzily

Scene change

"Ikuto" yoru called Ikuto "eat these~nya I'm sure you'll feel better" so Ikuto held out his hand to receive what yoru had found

"Chocolates where did you get these from" Ikuto asked his chara

"They fell from heaven~nya I'm sure they're a gift from god~nya" then Ikuto got one of the chocolates and put it in his mouth

"They're pretty good" Ikuto said

"Break me of a piece will ya~nya" yoru said

**End**

**Sakura: I did this partly because this is what I think might of happened in this episode if Dia had stayed out after that x was lifted of her instead of going back into her egg for a looooooooong time**

**Melody: Kiseki gave Dia chocolate isn't that suppost to be really romantic or something**

**Sienna: yes it is**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Shugo chara one shots chapter 7**_

_**Sakura: hey like last chapter this chapter is going to be following an episode **_

_**Sienna: the episode it will follow is episode 90 I want to tell you these feelings**_

_**Dianna: do enjoy**_

_**Melody: Sakura does not own shugo chara **_

_**Chapter 1**_

Amu's house

"Amu-Chan why are you spacing out" Ran asked her bearer as she Miki, Suu and Dia floated over to her

"Oh just thinkin' about how Lulu and Nana are in Paris now…" she told them then a picture of Lulu and her guardian character Nana showed up

"Nana was quite a handful" Miki said

"But it's rather sad that they're gone don't you think" Suu said

"Yeah…" Amu said smiling glancing up at her roof

"Demo" Ran started "I have a hunch the other one won't be leaving us anytime soon"

"Even though he's freeloading he doesn't know the meaning of consideration does he" Miki said

"I ain't freeloadin' 'cause I wanna you know –nya" he said "if I could just find Ikuto I wouldn't have to lower myself… day after day I'm out there looking for him until I'm totally worn out –nya and hungry too –nya" he explained taking another bite out of the rice ball he had

"Yoru" Miki said

"I wonder where Ikuto is" Amu thought while lowering her head

"Ami-Chan I love you" Tsumugu Amu's dad shouted all of a sudden scaring the crap out of Amu, Ran, Miki, Suu, Dia and Yoru "I love you to bits Ami-Chan"

"Gomenasai" Ami said bowing

"What's going on" Amu asked while her mother was laughing and her father was crying

"Oh Amu-Chan next Sunday there's this shout out your love doki-doki confession contest" Midori told her "and dad wants to enter with Ami-Chan" she said

"But I'm teaming up with the boys from my kindergarten" Ami said smiling

"Boys I'm running away" he shouted then ran out the house

"Shouting out your love what a romantic event" Suu said

"Why don't you do it Amu-Chan" Ran asked

"With Tadase-kun" Miki suggested

"Are you dense not on your life" Amu said crossing her arms making her charas giggle

Scene change royal garden

"Hey guys do you know about the shout out your love Doki-Doki confession contest" Yaya asked

"Oh you mean love-shout" Nagihiko asked

"It already has a nickname" Amu said sweat dropping

"Do you honestly believe a king would do something as embarrassing as declaring their love before others?" Kiseki asked with his arms crossed

"Wait do you even have someone you want to confess to" Dia asked all of a sudden

"Don't be preposterous I said nothing of the sort" He said to her blushing at that Dia tilted her head and smiled as sparkles appeared around her

"You implied it" she said innocently making Kiseki flinch and blush harder because well she was right

"Could that someone perhaps be…?" Miki started making Dia turn around to look at her dropping her kira-kira sparkle attack and replacing it with a somewhat displeased look that no-one noticed

"Miki's all lovey dovey" Kusukusu exclaimed

"Miki-Tan's heart is easily won" Pepe said

"Hm I hope Dia's alright though" Kusukusu said nodding on the first word then turning to look at Dia

"What do you mean" Rhythm asked her

"I mean she doesn't look to happy over there well that and the fact she has a crush on Kiseki" Kusukusu said the last information suprising Rhythm and Pepe

"Ehhhhhhhhhh" they both shouted

"Kusukusu does Dia really like Kiseki" Rhythm asked

"Huh oh I said that out load didn't I hehehe oops" Kusukusu said

"You mean you weren't supposed to say that" Pepe asked

"No I wasn't supposed to tell anybody it just kinda slipped out" she said

"Quite the blabbermouth aren't you I told you not to tell anybody" Dia said

"Hehehe gomanasai" Kusukusu said

"Ah well at least these two can help keep your mouth shut" Dia said shrugging taking this as a kind of insult Kusukusu pulled a slight face but didn't say anything

"So what about this event" Nagihiko asked making everyone including the charas look at him

"I was just thinking about how Amu-Chi and Tadase should enter" Yaya said looking towards them as she said it making them both blush

"Yaya what are you saying" Amu asked

"Well enough about that" Tadase said "if we don't investigate Easter's death rebel plan right away-"

"Yeah" Amu agreed

"Hey enough about that" Yaya shouted at them

"If all it took to love each other forever was to yell about it it'd be too easy" Rima said all of a sudden

"What's that supposed to mean" Yaya shouted at her but Rima didn't seem to bothered about it "man you guys are totally taking this shout out your thing too lightly it's really important to put your feelings into words and express them" Yaya said

"Are you quoting manga again" Rima asked her

"You know there's also a rumour that the couples who take part in that contest will be bound together forever isn't that oh-so romantic" Yaya said

"Bound together forever" Amu said looking at Tadase who looked at her

"I totally approve of Yaya-Chan's idea" Nagihiko said

"Not you too…" Amu said

"Well there will be many people at an event like this so I think Easter might show up and try to aim for all those hearts eggs" he explained

"But that means…" Amu said

"I think it would be more natural for one of us to actually participate…" Nagihiko said

"Oh yeah things are going to get interesting'" Yaya said enthusiastically "Kay then I'll just enter you guys real quick and I'm of" Yaya said before running of

"Hey Yaya" Amu shouted trying to stop her but alas she had already left so she turned back to meet Tadase's eyes and then they both turned away blushing

Scene change Easter

Ikuto's violin was in a plastic case glowing purple and Ikuto was sitting on the floor of the room he was trapped in

"If you have to hate someone hate your real father it's because he up and disappeared that you've suffered this fate" Ikuto's step father director Hoshina Kazuomi said looking at him through a laptop in his office "however the death rebel plan has begun you have much dancing yet to do for me my puppet"

Scene change

Tadase was walking along the pavement with Amu following behind him

"I just can't do this" Amu said sighing making her charas look at her "shouting out my love in front of other people"

"Yeah that's defiantly not your usual style Amu-Chan" Ran said

"But would you turn down Tadase-Kun" Miki asked her

"Amu-Chan" Tadase said all of a sudden startling Amu

"Hai" she said nodding

"About that… if you don't want to do it we really shouldn't" he told her

"I never said I didn't want to do it" she said starting to freak out

"Are you sure" he asked

"Of course of course" Amu said

"Thank goodness" Tadase said happily "The couples who shout out their love for each other will be bound together forever I've been thinking… if that's true it'd be really nice…although it's probably just a rumour"

"Tadase-kun" Amu exclaimed blushing

"He captured your heart before shouting a word" ran said

"That's our prince" Su said but luckily the word prince wasn't heard

"He's not running away anymore that's for sure" Miki said

Scene change Amu's house

Ami was in a cute pink dress standing on one foot smiling with pink sparkles around her "will you really abandon your Daddy" Tsumugu said crying

"What am I going to do" Amu said with her head on the desk in her bedroom

"Reconnaissance report" Ran said coming up to her sisters

"So" Miki said

"It seems Ami-Chan is going in a cute pink dress" Ran told them

"All right we can't let Ami-Chan up stage us" Dia said

"Let's go all out" Miki said holding a dress

"And look" Ran said holding two necklaces

"Super cool" Su said holding make up

"It's not a competition" Amu shouted at her first three charas "I don't get why your getting so excited about this" she said

"Amu-Chan you're rarely honest with yourself so if you don't go through with this we're worried that you'll never tell Tadase-Kun how you truly feel" Dia explained to her

"This is a wonderful opportunity you know" Miki said

"So that's why we were kind of thinking" Su said at these comments Amu looked up at her chars when a load shout was heard

"IKUTO WHERE ARE YOU -NYA"

"What are you doing" Amu asked the cat chara who was making the racket

"Isn't it obvious –nya I'm rehearsing for the love-shout contest –nya" he told them

"I think you're a bit confused…" Amu said sweat dropping

"Love-shout is about shouting out your love" Su said

"Duh and I love Ikuto –nya" Yoru said

"Yoru" Amu said sadly

"Ikuto if you can hear my voice answer me –nya I'm lonely without you –nya" Yoru shouted

Scene change

"THE DAY OF LOVE-SHOUT" Ran, Miki, Su and Dia shouted together

"TAMAKO-SAN I LOVE YOU" some random dude shouted

"Hurry, hurry" Yaya said waving to her friends "It's already started"

"This many people came to shout out their love" Amu said looking at all the people

"And now for our next couple…" the host lady said "well this isn't a couple exactly they're friends from Hanami Kindergarten's plum class" she said gesturing to them

"Ami" Amu said in surprise for what reason I don't know I mean she already knew Ami was entering

"So let's hear those shouts of love right away" the host said "please go ahead"

"I LOVE YOU AMI! AMI I LOVE YOU" the boys shouted

"How will you respond Ami-Chan?" the host asked

"Arigato but I can't chose just one of you I LOVE YOU ALL" she shouted

"Ami loves them all wow that's a lot of boys to like" Amu said

"Yeah she probably got that from you Amu" Rima said from behind her but since Nagihiko was in the way Rima had to practically sit on his lap to get there

"Oi Rima" Amu shouted

"But she is right Amu-Chan" Nagihiko said he had a pinkish tinge to his cheeks due to the fact Rima was sitting on him but luckily for him no-one noticed

"You do like a lot of boys as well Amu-Chi" Yaya said also agreeing with them

"Not you guys too" Amu said

"Aw she loves each and every one of them isn't that nice plum class boys" the host asked

"Yay" they all shouted

"Please take home this participant's prize the love-love hoop" the host said holding up a hoop that can change between a heart shape and a normal circle shape

"That's exactly what I wanted" Ami said with her eyes sparkling then they all ran of the stage

"So she actually just wanted the entry prize" Amu said

"It all makes sense" Tsumugu said crying

"Now next up is Nikaidou Yuu-San and Sanjo Yukairi-San" the host said "if you please"

"Huh Nikaidou-Sensei and Sanjo-San" Amu said in surprise

"Huh" the host said when they didn't appear

"How could you do something so embarrassing" Yuu asked

"Well I wanted the entry prize I had a flash of inspiration that we could use that love-love hoop in the dance choreography for Utau-Chan's new song" Yukari told him

"I don't see it" Yuu said as a picture of Utau hula-hoping crossed his mind "I feel sorry for Utau-Chan if you just decide things like that without talking to her first and I really don't think her fans would want to see Utau-Chan spinning a love-love hoop" he said

"But I'm just trying to do what's best for Utau-Chan you don't understand me at all Yuu" Yukari said

"I'm sorry… maybe I went to far…" Yuu said

"I'm not ready to forgive you yet" Yukari shouted at him "apologize properly"

"Gomenasai" Yuu said

"Again with feeling" Yukari snapped at him

"Gomenasai" Yuu said slightly louder

"Say it loader" Yukari told him

"Gomenasai" Yuu shouted

"Oh that's quite an original way of shouting out your love" The host said "Here's your participants prize the love-love hoop and here's to your eternal happiness"

"Sanjo-san and Sensei have goy a good vibe going on there" Ran said

"I wonder if they'll get back together" Dia said

"Though it saddens me I'll pray for his happiness" Su said

"See if you put your feelings into words good things will happen" Yaya said to Amu

"Yeah" Amu said in response "guess so"

"The love-shout contest continues" Su shouted

"You don't have to shout too Su" Dia said

"Baby, baby, baby I love you baby" two people sung badly

"I love you more than anything in the whole wide world Cinnamon-Chan" a guy said to his dog

"Lets stay in love even when were 100" a old lady said "grandpa"

"Ah sorry about that" the old man said

"Everyone seems to be having fun" Tadase said from back stage

"Yeah" Amu agreed

"The next couple is Hotori Tadase-Kun and Hinamori Amu-San" the host said "come on down"

"w-what're we going to do" Amu said panicking

"Don't worry I'm here with you so" Tadase said

"I can't I can't do it it's too…" Amu said shaking her head

"Amu-Chan" Dia said making Amu look at her "would you like me to chara change with you that way you'll be able to go on"

"please do Dia" Amu said nodding her head then the x clips in her hair turned to yellow diamonds and she suddenly looked a lot more confident "lets go then shall we Tadase-Kun" Amu said Tadase nodded and walked onto the stage followed by Amu

"All right go out and have a blast" the host said Amu still looked nervous even though she was under going chara change but it was harder to tell at least and she didn't have a freak out attack on stage

"I've been thinking a long time about what to shout out here but after hearing everyone else's words I understand now that I should just honestly express my feelings" Tadase said

"What's the matter darling" Midori asked her husband who looked rather angry

"She hasn't even introduced me to him properly" he said running away like always

"Dear" Midori said then Ami woke up and a question mark appeared over her head

"I" Tadase said before the sound of a violin was heard shocking Amu out of her chara change with Dia

"That sound" Yoru said looking in the direction he heard it from as the sound went on the x eggs of the crowd were extracted and floated of to the source of the sound

"The crowds hearts eggs" Yaya said her Nagihiko and Rima were by now stood up

"It's like they're being drawn out by the sound of the violin" Miki said

"Not like Miki they are being drawn out by the sound of the violin" Dia said

"Amu-Chan lets go" Su said

"Let's go" Tadase said

"Right" Amu said nodding

"More and more x eggs are gathering" the chief scientist of Easter told the director

Then Amu Tadase, Rima, Nagihiko and Yaya came and saw Ikuto surrounded by x eggs

"Ikuto" Amu said

"Ikuto silence those children" the director ordered

Then the x eggs were surrounded by purple energy and attacked them Trapping Rima, Nagihiko, Yaya, Pepe, Kusukusu and Rhythm

"Let me go -dechu" Pepe said in pain

"I can't move" Rima said

"This hurts" Kusukusu said

"Ikuto" Amu said again

"Stop it –nya" Yoru said almost crying

"It's no use he's completely under their control Amu-Chan" Tadase said

"Right" she said nodding

"Atashi no kokoro" (Amu)

"Boku no kokoro" (Tadase)

"Unlock" (both)

"Chara narii platinum royal" (Tadase & Kiseki)

"Chara narii Amulet Dia" (Amu & Dia)

Then Ikuto stopped playing and a dark drop fell from his violin and formed a black egg

"Ore no kokoro unlock" (Ikuto)

"Chara narii death rebel" (Ikuto)

Then Ikuto shot towards them to attack they both dodged "Ikuto" Amu called he then turned towards Tadase and attacked him he blocked the scythe with his sceptre though just in time but he got knocked back Ikuto walked towards Tadase who was on the ground when he was stopped by a flying globe he looked towards the source to see Amu had thrown one of her attacking items at him he then rushed towards her to attack

"Amu-Chan" Nagihiko called

"Amu" Rima yelled

Ikuto's attack was blocked however by twinkle shield "Amu-Chan" Ran, Miki and Su called worriedly

"Amu" Yoru yelled also worried "Ikuto can you hear me what's happened to you why've you character transformed into this death rebel guy I don't know nothing about –nya"

"Yoru" Amu said clearly having troubles keeping her twinkle shield up

"You were rude and a pain to take care of but I want the good 'ole Ikuto I know to come back –nya" Yoru said crying "I'll handle everything so, so snap out of it –nya I want the Ikuto I love to come back" at that Ikuto's lifeless eyes went back to normal and widened

"Ikuto you can hear Yoru's voice right you can hear mine right" Amu asked him

"Amu…" he said

"Ikuto" Amu said Ikuto then pulled his scythe away and twinkle shield disappeared but Ikuto was in pain

"Ikuto" Yoru said with worry in his voice

"What's the matter" the director asked the scientists

"The wavelength is fluctuating" the other male scientist said

"Ikuto-Kun might be regaining control of his mind" the female scientist said

"Raise the output of the tuning fork" Director Hoshina told them

"But Ikuto-Kun's body will…" the female scientist started

"It doesn't matter" he told her

"Chichimaru" the chief said

"yessir" he said raising the output

"Ikuto" Amu said in worry when he started holding his head in pain he was about to attack but before he could he got hit by Tadase's holy crown

"Ikuto" Yoru shouted

"Daishobu" Tadase asked coming up beside Amu

"Tadase-Kun" Amu said looking at him then Ikuto looked like he was about to attack again but instead escaped to god knows where then the x eggs released their grip on their captives and flew in all different directions

"Amu-Chan purify the x eggs while you have the chance" Nagihiko told her

"Amu-Chan" Tadase said

"if you put your feelings into words they're sure to get through Yoru's words my words I'm sure they got through to Ikuto but it's not just the words it's the heart behind them" Amu thought "Ran" she said out load Ran nodded and a yellow diamond appeared it then turned around and changed into a pink or red heart

"Chara narii amulet heart" (Amu)

Then Amu and Tadase lifted their attacking items up and put them together making a cross "Platinum heart" they both shouted together then they purified the x eggs with a fountain of sparkles

"What is it" the director asked

"We're detecting the embryo" the chief said and sure enough out side appeared the embryo

"The embryo" Amu said

"Capture it at once what are you doing Ikuto" the director ordered

"It's no use he's been severely weakened" one of Easters guards said "we must retrieve him immediately"

"Right when we needed him most" the director said

"There it went" Su said after the Embryo left

"Amu-Chan" Tadase said

"Ikuto's eyes looked so sad" Flashback to when Ikuto snapped out of it for a short while "that was the real Ikuto at least for a minute there"

"Ikuto" Miki said to Yoru who came back looking rather upset

"He's gone –nya those goons from Easter took him away again –nya" Yoru explained sadly

"Could it be that the Embryo" The director thought inside Easters vehicle

Scene change Seiyo elementary

"Ahhhh" Yaya suddenly screamed "oh yeah you never did yell out your love for Tadase did you Amu-Chii" Yaya said

"Oh well that's okay the contest is over and all" Amu told her

"Well you might be okay with it but I bet Tadase isn't if you don't get a response the shout goes to waste you know" Yaya said

"But I didn't get to finish what I had to say remember that's when all the x eggs appeared" Tadase explained

"Now that you mention it yeah" Rima said

"Fine then start from the shouting part Tadase" Yaya said coming up out of nowhere and Leaning on Rima which she wasn't happy about at all

"You really want them to do this huh" Nagihiko said smiling

"It's really important to put your feelings into words and express them" Yaya said making Nagihiko sweat drop and Rima glance at him

"It's of course possible to express your feelings in words but you can do it without them as well" Tadase said flashback one again to where Ikuto regained his senses

"Tadase-Kun" Amu said

"Amu-Chan" he said turning towards her he then grabbed her hand making her blush

"Ohhhhhh" Yaya, Nagihiko, Rima, Ran, Miki and Su said together

"Let's go Tadase-kun" Amu said

"Yes let's" he said

"Ohhhhhh" their friends said again

"Urasai" Amu shouted at them

_**Sakura: well that's the end of this chapter hope you liked it**_

_**Dianna: well this chapter was just full of romance**_

_**Sienna: It was rather sad to though**_

_**Melody: that's just how they made that episode and Sakura followed the events that happened there so it's no suprise **_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Shugo Chara one shots chapter 8**_

**Sakura: hello this is the eighth chapter of Shugo chara one shots**

**Melody: this one will be based on Shugo Chara Doki episode 94 I think it was the calico cat search party or something along those lines**

**Dianna+Sienna: Sakura does not own Shugo Chara**

**Chapter 8**

"Every child has an egg within their soul this hearts egg can not be seen with one's eyes but as the child grows up it vanishes among the eggs some exist that end up losing their way 'whose egg am I where did I come from where should I go' 'I don't know I have my egg right here-wan' 'I don't know it's not me' 'where is my owner I'm lonely I want to go home' in order to find his owner the lost little egg went on a journey 'what will they be like I hope I meet them soon" Tsukasa said reading a story about an egg when he finished he closed the book "what could our little black cat be doing perhaps he is still just as lost"

Yaya was running towards the royal garden with a box in her arms when she went in she put the box "Yaya what's that" Amu asked her in response Yaya opened it to reveal a small kitten making the female charas that were there (Ran, Miki, Su, Dia and Kusukusu) go

"Awwwwwww" and Amu do

"A kitten" with stars in her eyes making Nagihiko, Tadase and their charas Rhythm and Kiseki look at them

"I found it wondering around lost yesterday" Yaya told them

"Amu-Chan it's wearing a collar" Miki said

"You're right" Amu said

"It must be someone's pet" Kusukusu said

"Yea but I wonder who she belongs to" Dia wondered

"I thought I should try to find its owner" Yaya said

"But Yaya-Tan's mum is allergic to cats" Pepe said coming out from behind her

"So that's why you brought it to school" Rima said

"I know it's not a good idea to bring a cat here but" Yaya started but never finished

"Hey why don't we search for the kitten's owner together" Amu suggested

"Really you'll help me" Yaya said excitedly

"Of course" Amu replied

"If not us then who" Rima said

"Okay we'll start the search after school" Tadase said

"Great" Nagihiko said in response

"Minna arigato" Yaya said happily

"Kiseki please take care of the kitten in the interim" Tadase said to his rather egotistical chara

"If I must leave this to me" Kiseki replied

"Don't take your eyes of it for a second though the teachers mustn't discover it" Nagihiko told them

"Okay" Rhythm said giving his bearer a thumbs up

"It sure would be helpful if Yoru was here right now" Su said

"Do you think he's still on the hunt for Ikuto" Miki asked

Scene change

"Ikuto where are you –nya where the heck are you –nya" Yoru asked

Scene change

Ikuto was lying on a bad thinking back to the day where he was snapped out of Easters control "hey what have you done to me" Ikuto asked the scientist lady

"I'm not allowed to talk to you" She said before collecting the equipment and running into a door before she opened it and ran out

Scene change

"You failed again" The director stated

"C-correct" The two male scientists said

"Just like the embryo Mk V, VI, VII, IIX, IX, X the come here embryo Mk IV was a failure" they said

"I must gather a large number of X-eggs to test the validity of my theory I suppose I have no choice but to use Ikuto" the director thought

Scene change

Miki and Ran were putting a cup back on the table when they put it done they sighed "It sure has messed up the place" Miki said looking at the royal garden which was a big mess

"Did you find it" Rhythm asked Pepe

"Nope-dechu" Pepe replied

"Here little kitty" Kusukusu shouted

"Where are you" Su yelled

"Show yourself that's an order from you're king"

"Who died and made him king of the cats" Dia asked

"Don't know but whoever it was truly very stupid" Kusukusu said playing along

"Yea thanks to that persons idiotic mistake the world will probably be taken over by a band of cats" Pepe said also playing along (she and Rhythm were coming over to them and just so happened to over here the conversation) making Kusukusu, Dia ,Su and Rhythm laugh

Then a bush moved and seemed to meowing but the only one who noticed it was Kiseki then the kitten jumped out the bush right towards him making him scream the cat caught him in her mouth "W-What are you doing" Kiseki asked the cat it then ran of with Kiseki still in her mouth

"After it –dechu" Pepe said

"Right" Rhythm said

Scene change

Yaya was seen in class looking desperate to get out of it "What's the matter Yaya-Chan" one of her friends asked

"Are you not feeling well" her other friend asked

"Oh I'm fine" Yaya told them "I wonder how neko-chan is doing" Yaya thought but then a scream was heard making Yaya look towards the source

"What's this" a boy asked

"Neko-Chan" Yaya said

"Kawaii" Yaya's friends said then the entire class surrounded it

"Quiet down everyone" the teacher shouted

"There it is" Rhythm said floating in followed by the other Shugo Charas

"Pepe-Chan didn't we tell you to take good care of it " Yaya shouted at her chara but considering no-one else in the class could see her they thought Yaya was talking to herself

"Yaya-Chan who are you talking to" one of her friends asked

"Um well" Yaya started but then stopped trying to think of an excuse luckily she didn't have to considering the kitten jumped of the table and ran out the door "I'm declaring a state of emergency guardian here reporting for duty" Yaya said before running out the classroom

"And she's gone" her other friend said

Scene change

"Matte" Yaya's shout was heard from inside the class room of the 6th grade star class

"That voice" Amu started

"Yaya" Rima finished for her

Outside in the school hallways the shugo charas and Yaya were chasing Neko-Chan "Hurry Yaya-tan" Pepe told her bearer at that Yaya swung the butterfly net around trying to catch the cat but instead caught the Shugo Charas making them complain loudly it was hard to tell who was saying what but here's some of what was heard

"Rhythm would you be so kind as to move your hair out of my face"

"I would if I could but now you see I can't why can't you move it its just hair"

"Kiseki Kusukusu would you two please budge over a little I'm kinda squashed"

"I can't Miki is in the way"

"Not possible I'm just as squished as you"

"Yaya-Tan you were supposed to catch the cat not us"

Then the door to Amu's classroom opened revealing Amu "Wait up already" Yaya shouted

"Hinamori-San we're in the middle of class here" Nikaidou said

"Um I've gotta go to the bathroom" Amu said and then stepped out the class "be right back" she shouted before closing the door

Scene change

Yaya was leaning against a wall at the bottom of the stairs "Where could she have gone" Yaya asked

"Yaya" Amu said running towards them

"Amu-Chan" Amu's charas said floating towards her

"oh hey guys and what happened to your hair Dia it's a mess" Amu said making Dia shriek

"Oi Yaya look what you did to my hair it's a mess" Dia said gesturing to her hair

"Um Sorry Dia-Tan" Yaya apologised

"Oh it's fine nothing that a good brush can't handle" Dia said

"Anyway what are you doing" Amu asked

"But Neko-Chan" Yaya started but was cut of by Pepe

"Yeah" then a crash was heard from the chairman's office

"It sounded like it came from in here right" Amu said

"Yea" Yaya said then Amu knocked on the door and they both opened them

"Pardon us" Amu said as they did so only to see Tsukasa playing with the Kitten

"Aw you like this" Tsukasa said

"Etto" Amu said at that Tsukasa noticed them

"Oh this you never know when you'll run into a little kitty cat you know" Tsukasa said

"Um that's not what I meant" Amu said tilting her head

"Hinamori-San" Nikaidou said all of a sudden "Care to explain"

Scene change

Kusukusu was on a ball of yarn yes a ball of yarn don't know why she just was and making it roll back wards Neko-Chan was following it

"We want to look after her until we find her owner" Amu explained to her teacher

"Well that sounds good and all but" Nikaidou said

"Nikaidou-Sensei I may have come up with a good idea" Tsukasa said just then a slight shriek was heard and everyone turned towards the source to see Kusukusu lying on her stomach on the floor with Neko-Chan sniffing her

"Kusukusu are you alright" Rhythm asked

"Yea I'm fine just fell that's all" Kusukusu told him smiling slightly to add reassurance "Although I would appreciate it if someone would stop Neko-Chan from licking me" Kusukusu said obviously displeased for Neko-Chan was no longer sniffing her but licking her

"She won't hurt you Kusu-Chan" Tsukasa said

"I know that but that doesn't automatically mean I like being licked by her" Kusukusu said then Yaya came over and picked Neko-Chan up allowing Kusukusu to pick herself up she also rubbed her cheek where she was being licked with one of her hands it was then that Dia noticed she had dried up blood on her hands

"Kusukusu what happened to your hands" Dia asked her best friend it took Kusukusu a while to realize that Dia was talking about the blood she explained with no problem

"Oh remember when Pepe got stuck in a thorn bush and you left me and Rhythm to get her out well I got pricked by thorns" Kusukusu explained to her

"Oh I see maybe you should go wash that of" Dia told her

"I'll take her and make sure she does I have to wash some of HER blood that got onto my hand anyway so" Rhythm said all of a sudden

"Um whatever" Dia said clearly not caring less at that Rhythm Took Kusukusu's hand and flew out with her to the royal garden or more specifically the dolls house

Scene change

"So you see we guardians decided to look for its owner" Tadase said into the microphone "However if possible we'd like the representatives from each class to help out"

"We're in" Yaya's friends said together

"Tsukushi-Chan Mao-Chan you came too" Yaya asked her friends

"Of course" one of them said

"We have to return her to her home quickly don't we" the other said

"What should we do first" Amu asked suddenly

"How about we distribute does anyone recognise this kitten fliers" one of Yaya's friends suggested

"We should get it something to eat too" Yaya's other friend suggested

"Isn't this nice Neko-Chan everyone wants to help you" Yaya said to her

"Neko-Chan surely there's a better name for her" Rima said

"Yeah I guess we should give it one" Tadase said

"Just call her Neko-Chan" Yaya said

"But" Amu said

"She's someone's pet right it probably already has a name I'd feel bad calling her something else" Yaya explained to them

"You have a point" Amu said

"So until we find her home we'll just call her Neko-Chan right Neko-Chan

"I think it understands" Yaya's friend said

"For real" the other said

"Yeah wow" Nagihiko said "This should be perfect"

"Really" Nagihiko's friend said

"Hai" Nagihiko said in reply

"Nagihiko" Rima said all of a sudden making Nagihiko and the people surrounding him turn to look at her

"Yes Rima-Chan what do you need" Nagihiko asked

"Yaya's friend needs to know when you'll be finished" Rima replied

"Probably before sunset if not during" Nagihiko told her at that Rima just simply nodded and turned on her heel to walk away "Matte" Nagihiko said at that Rima stopped and turned her head to look at him "how come they sent you" Nagihiko asked after he asked that Rima shrugged

"I guess because I was closest at the time they didn't give me reasoning when I asked them why do you ask" Rima answered him

"Just curious that's all" Nagihiko replied then Rima just simply nodded… again and walked of

"How about this design" One of Yaya's friend asked

"Kawaii" a bunch of girls shouted

"Nagihiko said they'd probably be finished before sunset if not during" Rima said as she walked up to them

"Alright arigato Mashiro-San by the way the guardians went over there earlier" Yaya's glasses wearing friend said pointing at the guardians and unknown to her their Shugo Charas

"Okay so after the fliers are ready we'll go hand them out" Tadase said

"Just leave things here to us" Yaya said

"I'm totally beat-nya" Yoru said floating up to them

"Oh Yoru" Ran said

"Still looking for Ikuto huh" Miki said

"Yeah but I can't find him anywhere –nya" Yoru said

"Ah I guess it's not easy to find someone being held by Easter" Rima said but considering no-one but Kusukusu and Yoru had known she was there she gave them quite a shock so they all screamed in surprise (except Kusukusu, Yoru and Neko-Chan) making the people in the room look towards them

"Rima-Tan you scared us" Yaya said

"Really now" Rima said rolling her eyes

"Rima please never do that again" Amu said

"Next time Mashiro-San maybe you should warn us" Tadase said

"Humph" was her reaction then her friends and their charas just carried on with their daily lives like they hadn't just been scared witless

"Utau told me Easters director is her and Ikuto's stepfather and that Ikuto's being forced to work for them to atone for their real fathers sins Ikuto" Amu thought

"Amu-Chan shall we get down to business" Tadase said

"Let's do it yeah" Yaya shouted shooting a fist in the air and Rima smiled at her

"Oh yeah" Yoru said making Amu, Tadase, Yaya, Rima, Ran, Miki, Su, Dia, Kiseki, Pepe and Kusukusu look at him

"You got separated from your owner too-nya okay understood –nya I'll help too –ny" he said but was cut of after Neko-Chan bit his tail "Stop it –nya don't bite my tail –nya" he said making the others sweat drop

Scene change

"Now then ready to get to work Ikuto you know what will happen if you disobey me" Kasumi said

Scene change

"Wow you're really good at this" Nagihiko said

"I want to be a carpenter when I grow up" Nagihiko's friend said

"Finished" Amu said holding a piece of paper with a very badly drawn cat on it

"I can't see the resemblance" Rima said

"Not even her owner would be able to tell from this" Yaya told her

"Wow you're really good" shouted the girls around Yaya's friend Tsukushi

"She really captured her distinguishing features" Miki said

"Wow it's the spitting image" Yaya said

"It really is" Amu said

"Tsukushi wants to be a manga artist when she grows up" Yaya's other friend Mao said

"I can see why" Amu said "No wonder you're so good"

"I bought milk" Nikaidou said as he held up a plastic bag

"Sensei did you make sure it's appropriate for kittens" Mao asked him

"Something like that exists" Nikaidou said

"You sure know a lot Mao-Chan" Yaya said

"Of course I'm aiming to be a veterinarian so I study these things" Mao told her

"It's really impressive that everyone has their own dreams" Amu said

"I can feel it" Miki said

"Yeah their eggs" Ran said

"Everyone's hearts eggs are" Su said

"Shining nice and brightly-nya" Yoru said

"Everyone's" Rima started

"Hearts eggs" Yaya said

"It must be because of Neko-Chan" Kusukusu said

"Thanks to Neko-Chan's influence their dreams are flourishing dechu" Pepe said

"Isn't that nice" Dia said

Scene change

"Pardon us" Tadase said opening the door to the chairman's room

"The chairman isn't here" Nagihiko said upon realizing that there was no-one in the room just then Rhythm noticed the book on the table and went to go check it out

"Every child has an egg within their soul a lost egg its torn" Rhythm said

"A lost egg" Nagihiko said

"Well hello" Tsukasa said all of a sudden "Nice to see you now that I think about it I've been running around so much I haven't properly introduced myself nice to meet you Rhythm-Kun my name is Amakawa Tsukasa"

"Pleasure's mine" Rhythm said in response

"Where did you go" Tadase asked his uncle

"To buy some kitten supplies" Tsukasa replied "Do you think she'll like these so can I help you with something"

"We were thinking of heading out to distribute the missing fliers" Tadase told him

"Great idea stay safe okay" Tsukasa told them "What's the matter"

"You wrote this story correct Why won't you repair it How exactly does the story conclude" Nagihiko asked

"If it were you how would you end it isn't imagining all the possible endings the best part of reading a story" Tsukasa explained

"I'm trying to find it the conclusion to my own story" Nagihiko said

Scene change

"Onigaishimasu" some person said

"Do you recognise this kitten" Amu asked people

"Amu-Chan" Miki said

"Think we should try asking her" Su said

"Gifted fortune teller Saeki Nobuko's miracle luck-changing series on sale now to rave reviews that's what it says" Ran said

"Oh it's just a poster" Amu said

"You know we haven't seen her for a while I guess she was writing that book" Miki said

"Hey where'd Dia go" Amu asked once she noticed that her fouth chara was missing

"She's with Rima and Kusukusu" Ran told her

"Stop slaking off guys –nya I can understand feeling desperate you know that feeling of wanting to be with your owner as soon as you can" Yoru said

"Yoru" Ran said

"I'm sure the owner want's to find her too they must be so worried and I'm sure Ikuto is thinking of you too Yoru" Amu said "Okay let's do this"

"Yay" they all shouted

"I'll let you know if I find them" a doctor person told her

"Arigato" Amu said

"We're looking for its owner" Nagihiko said

Scene change

"Kawaii" a girl's voice was heard saying

"It's like a stuffed animal" Yaya said

"Shh be quiet" Mao said

Scene change

"Amu-Chan it's getting late" Tadase said

"I think we should call it a day" Nagihiko said

"No I'm going to keep trying a bit longer" Amu said

"Do you recognise this kitten –nya" Yoru asked a cat at that the cat shook its head then the sound of a violin was heard the violin stole the hearts eggs of all the kids who were helping to cat Neko-Chan back to her owner

"Everyone's hearts eggs" Tadase said

"It's Ikuto –nya that sound means Ikuto's here –nya" Yoru said

"Mao-Chan Tsukushi-Chan" Yaya said

"Ikuto-Kun" Tsukasa thought

"Ikuto" Yoru said then Ikuto Chara Nariied into Death Rebel

"Amu-Chan Chara Narii" Tadase said

"Demo" Amu said "Right"

Atashi no Kokoro (Amu)

Boku no Kokoro (Tadase)

Boku no Kokoro (Nagihiko)

Unlock (All)

Chara Narii Platinum Royal (Tadase and Kiseki)

Chara Narii Beat Jumper (Nagihiko and Rhythm)

Chara Narii Amulet Heart (Amu and Ran)

Then Ikuto attacked so Tadase, Amu and Nagihiko jumped out the way "Ikuto Yamade" Amu shouted while floating in midair "Ikuto can't you hear me"

"What are you doing Ikuto, Ikuto" Yoru asked

"Yeah stop it" Yaya said

"Yaya" Amu said in slight surprise

"Everyone's Everyone's hearts eggs they were sparkling so brightly but now why would you do this how could you hurt Mao-Chan and Tsukushi-Chan and all of those kids with their eggs full of dreams it's cruel cruel" Yaya said

"No-nya Ikuto isn't cruel –nya yeah we've done a lot of bad things –nya but I know –nya that Ikuto's really" Yoru said but then Ikuto tried to attack him and Amu noticed so she ran towards him to help

"Amu-Chan" Tadase, Miki, Su and Dia shouted in worry

"Blaze shoot" Nagihiko said shooting a blue ball of energy at the attack

"Yoru" Amu said grabbing him then the two attacks collided causing a small explosion

"The x-egg energy is increasing" the female scientist said

"Incredible this has far surpassed the number of x-eggs from the recording" one of the male scientists said

"If this continues the embryo will be here soon" the chief scientist said then the director pulled out the plug thing on the tuning fork stopping the transition "director"

"I" Ikuto started then fell to the ground in pain

"Ikuto" amu said in worry

"Amu-Chi the eggs" Yaya said

"Platinum heart" Amu and Tadase said together and then the x-eggs were purified with a fountain of sparkles then the embryo showed up out of nowhere

"The Embryo" the chief scientist stated

"I knew it" the director said

"Ikuto" Yoru said sadly after they drove away

"What just happened" the chief asked

"The embryo does not appear merely by gathering a large number of x-eggs it's when those x-eggs are purified that it shows itself" the director explained

"I see" the chief said

"And now my theory has been proven" the director thought

"Huh what happened" Mao asked when she woke up

"Onigaishimasu" a girl's voice said making the guardians, their charas and Yoru look up to see all the students working to find Neko-Chan's owner

"Let's go you guys" Yoru said turning to look at Ran, Miki, Su, Dia, Kiseki, Kusukusu and Rhythm

"Um have you seen this kitten before" a lady asked making Amu and Yaya turn around

"Thank you so much everyone" the lady said

"Don't get lost again okay" Tsukushi said

"Take care Neko-Chan" Mao said

"By the way what's her name" Yaya asked

"She was just born so she doesn't have one yet" the lady said "I know why don't you choose a name for her"

"Are you sure" Amu asked

"What do you think we should call it" Ran asked

"Good question" Su said

"Oh oh I know" Yoru said

"Tama-Chan" Yaya said

"Tame-Chan" Amu repeated

"Isn't that just a bit too cliché" Rima said

"It's kind of" Nagihiko said

"Just because it's a cat doesn't mean" Tadase started but never finished

"No she made all those hearts eggs sparkle right so let's call it Tama-Chan from Tamago" Yaya explained "see ya later Tama-Chan" Yaya said

"Have a nice life with your owner-nya" Yoru said

_**Sakura: So now that's the end of this chapter oh and if your wondering why I constantly referred to Tama-Chan is a she is because I'm pretty sure Tama is a girls name so that led me to believe that Tama-Chan was a girl**_


End file.
